Be Your Self
by kyuzi
Summary: Aku menyayangimu hyung/ Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang kami punya.


**Be Your Self**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun and Leeteuk**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to GOD and themselves. I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, OOC, dll**

**Summary : Aku menyayangimu hyung/ Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang kami punya.**

_Aku merasa senang menjadi seorang adik, tapi terkadang aku merasa sedih menjadi adik yang belum dapat di percaya oleh sang kakak, aku juga merasa senang menjadi seorang kakak, tapi terkadang aku merasa sedih karena belum bisa menjadi kakak yang baik._

"Hei Kyu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tiba-tiba jungsoo menepuk pundak kyuhyun.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung, hanya sedang melihat bintang" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada sang kakak yang kini telah ikut memperhatikan bintang-bintang di atas langit.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur hyung, ini sudah malam dan kau pasti sudah lelah setelah pulang bekerja. Ish, dasar workaholic" lanjutnya. Sang kakak hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan adik pertamanya itu.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya melihat kakaknya yang tertawa. "Seharusnya hyung yang berkata seperti itu padamu, kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah malam dan kau harus kuliah besok pagi" jungsoo balik bertanya.

_Kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku saja hyung tentang keluh kesahmu padaku? Apa aku belum dapat kau percayai untuk bisa menjadi penopangmu. Baiklah, aku jika kau belum yakin mepercayaiku, aku akan membuatmu yakin mempercayaiku. _

"Aku baru saja tertidur se-jam yang lalu karena terbangun aku kesini melihat bintang. Aku merindukan mereka semua akhir-akhir ini karena mendung aku jadi jarang melihat mereka" Jung soo tersenyum mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"HYUNG!" jungsoo terperanjat mendengar pekikan sang adik.

"Hei kyu kau ingin membuatku serangan jantung ya? Ish kau ini membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa hemph?"

"Hehehehe... emmph... "Kyuhyun terlihat ragu-ragu mengutarakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya tapi setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung tentu saja Minho juga. Kau adalah hyung terbaik yang kami punya dan percayalah padaku bahwa kau bisa bersandar pada kami disaat kau lelah dan aku Park Kyuhyun akan menjadi hyung yang baik untuk dongsaengku" Kyuhyun memeluk sang hyung dan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia utarakan. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan pada sang hyung dan terkekeh melihat reaksi hyungnya yang tampak terkejut. Jung soo hanya bergeming mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan adiknya itu.

_Aku akan berusaha menjadi adik yang bisa kau banggakan hyungie. Kini aku telah tumbuh menjadi seorang adik yang juga dapat menopangmu dan tempatmu berbagi._

Jung soo tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian sang adik yang kembali ke kamarnya.

"Gowawo kyuhyunie" hatinya menjadi sedikit tenang setelah mendengar penuturan adiknya itu, sepertinya dia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sebenarnya Jung soo mecemaskan kedua adiknya karena mereka jarang sekali berkumpul walaupun dalam satu rumah disebabkan kesibukannya bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka setelah kepergian kedua orang tua mereka. Dia khawatir akan membuat adik-adiknya kecewa karena kebersamaan mereka yang sedikit. Tapi setelah mendengar penuturan sang adik dia menjadi sedikit tenang. Dia kini telah sadar adik-adik kecilnya telah tumbuh dewasa, tapi sampai kapanpun mereka akan tetap menjadi adik kecilnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kalian dongsaeng-ah" Jung soo masuk kedalam rumah dan bersiap beristirahat.

_Aku berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri, tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan aku hanya ingin terus tersenyum disaat terjatuh sekalipun karena aku memiliki orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku dah aku tidak akan pernah sendirian._

Fin

A smile is a way of writing your thoughts on your face, telling other that they are accepted, liked and appreciated. So here's a big smile just for you all^^ *BBIS 

Ini adalah tulisan pertama sekaligus pengalaman pertama menulis sebuah ff. Story yang memang sangat pendek dan aku masih perlu banyak belajar lagi. Aku harap untuk selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi. Gomawo ^^


End file.
